A Night to Remember
by Terrin Breifs
Summary: It's time for the senior prom at Orange star and the most unlikely people are going together. Will the be a diaster or will love bloom on this night? Post Buu


**A Night to Remember**

"Erasa,I already told you,I'm not going to the prom!" yelled an angered Videl. Erasa was trying to convince Videl to go to the prom with someone. She was going with Sharpener and Videl had chosen not to go. It was on friday and today was Thursday

"Come on,Videl. Everyone going but you." Erasa pointed out. Videl looked over to a big tree where Gohan was reading a book. Erasa saw her glance and frowned.

"Okay,not everyone is going but you can find someone." Erasa said.

"Not possible. Everyone in school has a date. I don't think Gohan has a date." Videl told her crossing her arms. Her eyes went back over Gohan. _"I wonder if he's going.." _She thought. She noticed Erasa walking over to him. She talked to him for a minute and went back over to Videl.

"Is he going?" Videl asked the blond girl. She shook her head.

"No. He said he'll stay home. Why don't you ask him?" Erasa questioned her. Videl thought about it.

"Alright,but if he says no you better drop this idea of me going to the prom." Videl ended. She stood up and was about to walked over to Gohan but he was already in front of her.

"Hi V-Videl." Gohan started with the famous Son grin. Videl raised an eye brow. "I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?"

Videl blushed,which she hardly does,and looked over to Erasa. She mouthed the words 'go head'.

"Sure Gohan. I'd love too." Videl said still blushing.

"That's great so see you tomorrow." he said and walked away. Erasa smiled in happiness and gave Videl a look.

"Erasa..." Videl said. Erasa looked like she was ready to pop.

"Time to go to the mall." she said. Videl eyes went wide.

"No way. I'm never going shopping with you ever again." Videl told her. Erasa poked her lip out.

**Later that day..**

Videl and Erasa was walking through the mall. Erasa had literally dragged the girl there. Erasa had already found a dress. A hot pink dress with straps and pink heels to match. They were now looking for Videl's. The made it to a small shop called Lea's and walked in. They saw lots of beautiful dresses but Videl had said no to all of them. The elderly cashier looked at the girl in awe. She had the perfect dress. She called Videl and Erasa over to her.

"Hello dear. My name Sarah and you're looking for a dress right?" she asked. Sarah had grayish hair and eyes. Videl nodded. Sarah slowly walked in the back and came back with a beautiful blue gown. It was light blue at the top and the bottom was royal blue with sparkles. Videl had fallen in love with dress. Sarah handed to her.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much." Videl told the woman."Now only if I had some shoes."

Sarah went behind the counter and pulled out a pair a sliver heels. She laid them on the counter. Videl looked at the shoes in awe.

"How much for the shoes and dress?" Videl asked her.

"For you dear, its free." Sarah offered with a kind smile. Videl looked at her confused.

"But I don't wanna..."

"Don't worry. I have lots of dress but I only sold one like that to one person years ago." Sarah told her. "I remember her name was Kara."

"That's was my mother's name." Videl said. She then remember when her mother took here shopping here after Cell.

"So you remember. Your mother told me to keep this dress for you." Sarah said. Videl thanked the woman again and went outside the shop with Erasa. They went to the jewelry shop and got earings and necklaces. Videl had got Gohan a necklace that had a GS on it. They both went home afterwards. The next day,she went to school happy. During class,the chief called her in for a bank robbery. She got there in 10. Saiyaman showed up 5 minutes later. Videl had grown to like Saiyaman even if he was Gohan. They defeated the robbers and sent them off to jail.

"Good work today,Videl." Gohan complimented. Videl smirked,

"Thanks,Gohan. You too." she said and floated up in the air. "Well bye."

"See you later." he said and flew off.

Later that day,Erasa went over to Videl's house to prepare for prom. They both had a shower and got dressed. Videl had put on blue eyeliner and pink lipstick and Erasa put on pink eyeliner and lipstick. Erasa brushed Videl's hair down. They admired themselves in the mirror.

"We look great." Erasa said. Videl nodded in agreement. Just then door bell rang. It was Gohan and Sharpener at the door. Hercule answered it. He ignored Sharpener and looked at Gohan. He was wearing a blue suit with a black tie and dress shoes.

"You the one taking Videl to prom?" Hercule questioned.

"Yes sir." Gohan answered.

"You better not try anything slick." he warned. Videl and Erasa came downstairs. They both had a sliver purse. Gohan,Sharpener,and Hercule looked at them in awe. Gohan blushed at bit and so did Sharpener.

"You look wonderful." Gohan told her. She blushed also.

"So do you." Videl said back. He smiled.

"Thanks."

Hercule looked her up and down. "You look so much like your mother." he said to her. Videl hugged him.

"Thank you daddy. I'll be back by eleven." she said and walked out with Gohan followed by Erasa and Sharpener. Sharpener was wearing an all black suit and shoes. They drove to the dance. Erasa and Sharpener went in but Gohan stopped Videl for a second.

"I want.." they both said.

"You first." Videl said. Gohan pulled out a case and took out a necklace that had Videl's name on it.

"Gohan its beautiful. Thank you." she said and hugged him. "Can you put it on me?"

He put it around her neck and clipped it. Videl pulled Gohan's necklace.

"It's perfect Videl. Thanks." He said as he put it on. He held out his hand and Videl wrapped her arm around it and they walked in. Everyone had stopped dancing and doing what they were doing to see the unlikely couple. Everyone clapped for them and went back to dancing.

"Would you care to dance?" Gohan asked her. Videl nodded. They went to the dance floor. After the song ended,they clapped. The principle went on stage with two envelopes.

"It is time to announce our homecoming prince and princess." she said. Everyone cheered. "Our prince is...Gohan Son!"

Gohan looked shocked and walked on stage where the principle put a crown on his head.

"And our princess is...I don't believe it,Videl Satan!" she said. Videl walked on stage next to Gohan. She put a tiara on Videl's head. "Clear the dance floor for their special dance."

Everyone moved as the song "Can I have this dance" from Highschool Musical. As the song played Videl and Gohan moved swiftly.

"Having fun?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah. This my first time going to a dance." she said. Gohan laughed a bit.

"Mine too." he admitted. Videl looked into his eyes while he looked back. They slowly went towards each other till their lips met. People cheered and whistled. Most of the girl sighed and the boys did too.

They spilt apart and blushed but continued dancing.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." Videl said. The song ended and a new one came on. Everyone was dancing again. Gohan led Videl outside.

"So I was wondering...Videl would you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. She was studdened but happy.

"I would love too." she said and kissed his cheek. They went back inside and took pictures. Later that night,everyone went home. Videl laid in bed looking at a picture of her mother. She shed a single tear.

"I miss you." she whispered and put it back on her desk. She then looked at her and Gohan's picture. She smiled as she looked at him. That night was...

A night to remember.

**Look at the picture by the title to see the prom picture they took. Please review~**

**Terrin Breifs**


End file.
